Queen of Chaos
by HolyXHunter
Summary: quien pensaría que los ponis tendríamos una oculta historia que no todo fue amistad y tolerancia, y quien. es visto como un villano no es mas que alguien que quiere venganza por lo que lo hicieron a su pueblo y yo le ayudare a lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:el origen de la reina**

me encontraba junto a discord sobre un pozo de color amarillo con rojo que emitía una fuerte carga mágica

-estas segura que quieres hacer esto- dijo discord con un tono de preocupación

-si, quiero pasar por toda la eternidad junto a ti ahora que se sobre la verdera historia de los ponies ya no quiero ser uno mas- le respondi mientras mi vista seguía en el pozo

-entonces salta hacia el pozo y si tus sentimientos son verdaderos- dijo mientras me miraba

-lo son no soy como ella- le dije mientras con mi casco tocaba suavemente su cara,sin mas preámbulo salte de la plataforma de donde estábamos para caer en el fozo.

se estarán preguntado que esta sucediendo aquí bueno regresemos un poco donde todo comenzó antes de saltar, antes de descubrir la verdad, antes de enamorarme de él, cuando yo lo odiaba, cuando perdi a mis ex-amigas, cuando él fue liberado.

soy Twilight Sparkle y esta es la historia de como me convertí en la reina de los draconequus

* * *

 **Hola que tal todos soy yo HolyXHunter y si se están preguntado por que estoy subiendo esto en vez de ReBorn pues ni pc se le murió la fuente de poder y hay que cambiarla aunque que creo que tengo un archivo de respaldo en un pendrive donde va como a la mitad y si mi hermano me presta su notebook podría terminarlo y traerlo, además tengo el cel y no tenia nada mas que hacer así que se me ocurrió por que no escribes desde el celular la otra historia que tenias en mente y bueno aquí esta el prologo por así decirlo sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este fic o de reborn si es que me consigo una pc**


	2. Chapter 2

**que tal soy HolyXHunter con otro capitulo de este fic y solo diré que este fic estará ambientado en el comienzo de la segunda temporada por lo twilight unicorn vuelve pero temporalmente ya que la portada de este fic tira un spoiler por si solo xD**

 **sin mas el primer capitulo de este fic como tal**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: el fin de la amistad**

Nos pusimos en posición para usar los elemento contra de discord pero por alguna razón estos no se activaron

-¿Qué sucede?- dije al ver que no se activaron

-no se el tuyo debe tener algo malo- me respondió applejack

-yo odio los elementos de la armonía- dijo pinkie con tono de molestia

-bah, basura- dijo fluttershy mientras tomaba su collar y lo tiraba hacia el suelo solo para que viniera rarity y lo tomara de forma bastante avariciosa

-lo siento twilight creo que mejor iré arriba a la limpiar la biblioteca buena suerte con todo est..-dijo spike pero no puedo terminar de hablar ya que fluttershy con su cola lo hizo caer de cara al suelo

-ups, lo siento rainbow crash-dijo fluttershy de forma sarcástica mientras se reía

-bravo ponis, bravo la armonía en equestria esta muerta oficialmente- dijo discord mientras se acerba hacia donde estaba –discord gana, celestia falla- cuando dijo esas frases me hizo sentir bastante enojada. Discord se fue patinando por los caminos hechos jabón mientras reía, enserio que es irritante

-es tu culpa que los elementos no funcionaran-dijo pinkie enojada hacia el aire

-¿con quien estas hablando?- le pregunte

-con cualquiera de ustedes, todas ustedes yo me voy- me respondió pinkie mientras se iba pegando saltos y con una cara de enojo

-mejor me voy también tengo nuevas amigas esperando en la granja-dijo applejack mientras se alejaba al igual que rarity mientras empujaba la gran piedra con gran esfuerzo

-si, ya me arte de ustedes perdedoras- dijo fluttershy mientras se alejaba volando

-bien me da igual yo tampoco las necesito con amigas como ustedes... quien necesita enemigas- dije enojada pero lo último lo dije con bastante tristeza.

* * *

Me encontraba caminado por las caóticas calles de poniville pensando en que hacer ahora ya perdí a mis amigas y le falle a la princesa celestia no tenia nada mas que me ligara a estar aquí.

-por fin te encuentro twilight, a quien engaño no fue tan difícil encontrarte- dijo discord al aparecer frente a mi

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije con desden

-solamente una cosa que cambies esa cara larga eres la única en todo mi preciso reino del caos que handa triste, así que decidí cambiarlo mira hacia la poni de aya-dijo discord mientras señalaba a un a poni de color morado creo que se llamaba berry punch no importa, estaba junto lo que parecen ser muchas casa pero de la nada sale un pimentero y le empieza a tirar pimienta haciéndola estornudar. Cuando estornudo las casas se cayeron mostrando que eran de cartón dejando a Berry con una cara de sorpresa lo cual me causo un poco de gracia pero no me reí ya que discord estaba aquí y además seguía bastante triste por lo que sucedió con mis amigas o ex amigas aun no se como llamarlas.

Discord se estaba riendo tirado en el piso por la broma que le jugo a la poni por lo que aproveche para alejarme de el

-oh, un clásico ¿no lo crees twilight?-dijo discord mientras se quitaba una lagrima de su ojo y se calmaba de su ataque de risa -¿twilight?- volvió a preguntar mientras miraba hacia todo lados buscándome, cuando me vio vino volando hacia mi -¿a donde vas?-

-hacia algún lugar donde pueda estar sola y sin que nadie me moleste- le respondí

-oye estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor y te vas así sin mas además deberías acostumbrarte ya que este es tu nuevo hogar-dijo discord mientras volaba alrededor mío siguiendome

-este no es mi hogar ya no mas, solo es el tuyo- le dije mientras seguía caminado con la cabeza baja

-que acaso rechazas mi mundo de diversión- dijo discord mientras alzaba un poco la voz

-¿diversión para quien? Solamente hay diversión para ti y si me disculpas voy a algún lugar donde este normal-dije para luego salir caminando rápidamente mientras me salían unas pequeñas lágrimas

-si vete, a ver como le haces cara a la princesa hipócrita y traidora esa por fallar en lo que te encomendó- dijo discord haciéndome parar por que le dijo, hipócrita y traidora a la princesa celestia como se atreve a decir eso sobre ella

-como te atreves a decir eso sobre la princesa celestia, tú no le llegas ni a los cascos- le respondí con enojo y me empecé a acercar para encararlo cara a cara

-pues me alegra ya si fuera así me sentiría bastante mal por que yo nunca traicionaría a mis amigos-dijo mientras se calmaba y mostraba una sonrisa al final que me molestaba bastante

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte ya que estaba bastante confundida discord con amigos si claro

-que acaso celestia nunca te contó que éramos amigos, antes ella causara una de más grandes tragedia- dijo discord mientras su sonrisa se convertía en una cara seria

-no, nunca me dijo nada de eso-

-¿te gustaría saber?-

-si- le respondí simplemente

-bueno será mejor que hablemos en lugar un poco mas calmado- dijo discord mientras levantaba su pata para luego chasquear los y desaparecer del lugar

* * *

 **si es un poco corto pero quise dejarlo hasta ahí para que el próximo capitulo sea la historia del pasado de discord ¿se preguntaran por que el próximo capitulo? pues por que soy malo y lo quiero dejar así (insertar risa malvada aqui)**

 **y ahora a responder reviews**

 **KRT215: UUUUUUUUU**

 **Juanca120: que bueno que te agradara la idea, ademas es bueno ver a otro autor que escribe sobre un twicord y reencarnaciones**

 **Slash Torrance: que bueno que te halla interesado la historia**

 **Anónimo: sobre lo de la petición se ve interesante ya que la idea en si es interesante y el fic que me hablas lo conozco se llama Re:changeling es buena pero su autor no ha actualizado desde mayo por un problema con algunas personas que no le agradaron el ultimo capitulo que subió**

 **bueno sin mas me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de cualquiera de mis dos fic, aunque se viene el 18 lo cual significa fin de semana largo y tendré 4 días para poder escribir a full ya que mi hermano se va de viaje (seeeee) por lo que puede que salga un capitulo de reborn o de este el lunes (no lo doy por sentado solo digo) HolyXHunter fuera**


End file.
